peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 August 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-08-09 ; Comments *Show is broadcast from Peel Acres. *Peel is having one of those nights where he can't seem to read out emails without stumbling over words. He explains, "I can tell you exactly why it is. The last couple of nights I've been in London and I've had to stay in a hotel and each night they promise they'll put me in a quiet room at the back because as a country boy I don't sleep where there's a lot of racket going on, and on every occasion they put me in a room overlooking the street and I just don't sleep. So I've had no proper sleep for about three nights." Session *I Am Kloot #1. First broadcast of debut session. Available on 'BBC Radio 1 John Peel Sessions' LP (Skinny Dog, 2006). Tracklisting *''(JP: 'Hello boys and girls and welcome to Peel Acres.')'' *Magoo: Motorama (LP - Realist Week) Global Warming *I Am Kloot: Storm Warning (session) *Squarepusher: I Wish You Could Talk (LP - Go Plastic) Warp *Pico: Fair Enough (demo CD) *Solex: Low Kick And Hard Bop (LP - Low Kick And Hard Bop) Matador *''(JP: 'This is Aurlus Mabele and a tune which ought to get the Pig dancing in the kitchen if anything does.')'' *Aurlus Mabele: Nkiriba (LP - Fiesta D'Or) Jimmy's Production Records *''(JP: 'Well while that was playing, the Pig came in to demonstrate her new dance which she tells me is called 'The Push' and involves nudging me in my chair around the studio in a rather irritating manner.')'' *I Am Kloot: Twist (session) *King Brothers: Dead Soul (LP - King Brothers) In The Red Records *Fab Jansen unknown title (demo CD) (Unknown) *Hero No. 7: Cut Up Party Tune 101 (There Ain't No Party Like A Hero Party 12") Hero No. 7 Records *Grover Mitchell: I'm Still In Love With You (Part 2) (LP - Deep Soul Inferno) Goldmine *I Am Kloot: Titanic (session) *Come Ons: I Get So Excited (LP - The Come Ons) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Where Does Yer Go Now? (LP - How I Long To Feel That Summer In My Heart) Mantra *DJ Hazard: Graphite (12") Liquid *I Am Kloot: 86 TVs (session) *Lionel Hampton and His Orchestra: New Central Avenue Breakdown - Pig's Big 78 *Reynolds: Stopper (split 7" with The Oedipus) Traditional Songs *Half Man Half Biscuit: Lark Descending ('Editor's Recommendation' EP) Probe Plus *S&M: Life In The City (12") Orange *I Am Kloot: Stop (session) *22 Metre Band: To Be A Robot (7" issued with Robots & Electric Brains #9) *Bush Chemists: Backs Against The Wall (LP - Dub Fire Blazing) Dub Head *Bangtwister: Some Kinda Revolution (7") Trepanner Headmusic Singles Club *I Am Kloot: Your Favourite Sky (session) *Pulp: Sunrise (LP - We Love Life) Universal Island Files ;Name *John Peel 09-08-01.mp3 ;Length *2:00:17 ;Other * ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 10 of 17 (2001) Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown